1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for milking mammals; and more particularly relates to a device for milking alpacas.
2. Related Art
Certain mammals have long been used as a source of milk for human consumption. For example, cows and goats have been commonly used for this purpose. Because of this use, various means for harvesting the milk of cows and goats have been successfully used. These means include manual and electric pump mechanisms.
However, there has been little attention paid to the milking of mammals other than those that provide milk for human consumption. Other than human consumption, there are other reasons that it may be useful to milk certain mammals. For example, alpacas are not generally known to produce milk for human consumption. Alpacas are a partially domesticated South American hoofed mammal that is generally bred for its long, lustrous wool, which varies from shades of black, brown, and white.
Although alpacas do not generally produce milk for human consumption, it is often desirable to milk alpaca mothers, called Dams, to assist in the raising of alpaca young, called Crias. It is not uncommon that a Dam either can't or won't allow its Cria to nurse directly from her teat. Also, a Cria may need more milk than its mother can provide and, therefore, it may be desirable to milk another lactating Dam to obtain the additional nutrition that the young Cria needs.
However, commercially available milking equipment for alpacas has not been available. Moreover, because alpacas have very small teats, traditional milking techniques designed for other mammals, such as cows and goats, will not work.
Accordingly, there is a need for a milking device that will work with alpacas and other mammals with very small teats. The present invention is directed at solving this problem and providing an effective and efficient milking device that can be used with alpacas and other small-teated mammals.